


Mistletoe Mishap(s)

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mistletoe, POV Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: “I was starting to get a little jealous. everyone got a kiss before I did!” Lena joked but she looked deadly serious as she stared at Kara’s lips. Kara was doing much of the same, her eyes glued to the red lipstick coating her goal.“I think we should fix that” Kara answered back, leaning in. their lips were centimeters apart and the gap only growing smaller. Neither felt like they had much else to say. Only action was left, and that, Kara could do.-------------------------------------After defeating Lex, Kara realizes Lena is the only woman for her. Problem is, she has no idea how to show her. When regular means prove unsuccessful, she devises a plan. With Christmas coming, she has access to a long held tradition; mistletoe. she places it around her apartment in hope of kissing Lena. While it seemed simple at first, it proves much more difficult to achieve but maybe despite that, Kara and Lena will both get the Christmas they had been hoping for.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	Mistletoe Mishap(s)

**Author's Note:**

> i churned this out within a couple of hours after listening to Christmas music and it was a lot of fun. hopefully other people enjoy it like i did. just some Christmas shenanigans for you all just in time for christmas. let me know what you all think!

_This is a fool proof plan_ Kara thought to herself as she made her way up to her apartment, a box of new Christmas decorations in hand. She had spent all day hopping from store to store, gathering all the new Christmas ornaments, hats, and stockings she could get her hands on. she typically bought all new decorations every year, giving away the previous years things to whoever said yes first.

Last year was Alex, the year before Kelly, a year before that the children’s hospital. She enjoyed giving them away, hoping that everything she picked up could give someone else joy for Christmas. While she did like everything she picked up this year, there was one piece in particular that would play a large part in her Christmas plan, or really her Christmas scheme.

She had already bought some new decorations, going for a nice red and white scheme, but once she had put everything up, she realized it just wasn’t _enough_. So, she made a second trip to the store. Maybe going on Christmas eve wasn’t the _best_ idea but she managed to get through the lines with little issue.

She walked awkwardly to her door, setting the box on her hip as she used one hand to grab her keys and turn the lock. She pushed the door open with her foot and ran inside. With a gleeful smile, she gently kicked the door with the back of her foot and made her way inside.

She unceremoniously dropped the box on the coffee table, rubbing her hands together in excitement. She took the opportunity to unwrap her scarf, peal the puffy jacket off her back and kick her boots off. Now clad in her reindeer socks and Christmas sweatshirt, Kara plopped down on the couch, ready to begin raiding her new decorations.

She opened the box and began pulling things out, biting her lip as she looked for the most important piece. A new set of red ornaments for her tree, some more stockings because those _never_ hurt, brand new Christmas lights, that twinkle of course.

Finally, she got to the bottom and grabbed the object she had been searching for, holding it reverently between her hands. A new set of mistletoe, ready to be hung around her apartment at a moment’s notice. It may be a crude tradition, but she was running out of ideas.

You see, she isn’t very good at the whole flirting thing. Usually, her relationships happened despite herself. She was an expert at putting her foot in her mouth on all occasions, and most times she wasn’t very good at getting to the point. This had proven to be difficult in the past, but even more so recently, in the case of one billionaire CEO.

After defeating Lex, Kara realized that of all people, she found herself always drifting towards Lena. for comfort, for companionship, for _safety,_ everything. It had become second nature to turn to her beautiful brunette best friend before Kara even realized what that could mean. Once she realized it, she found herself falling in love with her, but her being Kara, she was having a hard time showing that she wasn’t just being friendly.

Filling Lena’s office with flowers like she did for her all those years ago got her a kiss on the cheek and a ‘you’re the best friend I could ask for!’. Taking her out to dinner at a nice restaurant was a friend date. She felt she was being obvious but maybe, not obvious enough?

Whatever the case, Kara wanted to make it as obvious as possible. She decided mistletoe would be the best option and today she would finally get to go through with it. she looked at her watch, half past 3, with everyone coming over at 4. With her superspeed, she had more than enough tome to set up all her decorations and place strategic mistletoe everywhere.

And so, she went about it as quickly as she could without ruining her apartment. The new ornaments were up, the stocking placed, and every new nick knack was in its place. A speaker set up with all the best Christmas classics was turned on. The last step was the mistletoe. She carefully taped them to different areas of her apartment. Outside the bathroom, check. In front of the fridge, also check. The doorway to her bedroom, check. Where else could she place it to make sure at the end of tonight, she gets to kiss Lena and spill her feelings?

Her phone buzzes, pulling her from her thoughts. She must have taken a little longer than she thought as she saw the text from Lena.

_Almost to your place. See you in 5_ _😉_

Kara smiled as she read it, and seeing as Lena would be here first, Kara knew just where to place her little mistletoe. She ran over to the front door, a piece of tape in hand as she reached up. She placed the mistletoe just above the door and waited patiently for the object of her affections to knock. 5 minutes went by and still nothing. She huffed, tapping her foot as she anxiously waited for the opportunity.

_Be smooth Kara. When she opens the door, go for it._ Kara psyched herself up, butterflies flying in her stomach as she waited for Lena.

After about 10 minutes, there was a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, Kara nearly ripped the door off its hinges in her haste. She grabbed the person by the shoulders and was ready to spill her guts. She leaned in and kissed the persons cheek quickly, bum rushing through her next sentence.

“Lena I- “she stopped short when she fully realized who was at the door. Her sister still had her hand raised, her face pulled into a mix of shock and disgust. She raised her other hand, showing a bag of gifts. Kara felt herself physically deflate and Alex must have noticed as she huffed.

“Merry Christmas. not Lena, but hopefully your big sister works just as well” Alex joked as Kara let her go. her sister fixed her shirt and walked in, going straight for the tree. Kara watched her with a pout, her arms going to cross over her chest as she watched her sister get comfortable.

“I just thought Lena said she would be here first, sorry. Merry Christmas” she grumbled. Alex laughed but quickly tamed it to talk to her.

“she was but I called and asked her if she was able to go to the store. The one by my house was out of everything, so I hoped she would have better luck” Alex told her as she shrugged off her coat and walked to the coat hanger. Kara nodded; her arms still tightly crossed over her chest. She wasn’t really disappointed that her sister is here, its her sister for Rao’s sake, she just hoped to have her moment with Lena.

Alex’s phone pinged, the woman pulling it from her pocket to check who it was. Kara watched her nod and quickly typed something back. Her big sister shoved her phone back into her pocket and walked to her, patting her shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen.

“that was Kelly. Her, J’onn and Mom are almost here” her sister announced as she dug through her fridge. Kara prayed she wouldn’t look up and see the mistletoe hanging. She didn’t want to explain why she had _so_ many up. Thankfully, she missed it as she grabbed the carton of eggnog and set it on the counter.

“I texted Brainy and Nia too. They said they were just leaving about 10 minutes ago. They might be a minute. Downtown is so hectic today, more than usual” Kara nodded, still deep in her thoughts as she grabbed some glasses from the cupboard.

“cool. Hopefully, they aren’t stuck in traffic too long” Kara said, glancing at the door over her shoulder every few seconds. With a burst of Xray vision, she still didn’t see Lena. realizing it was better to just be here, in the moment till Lena got there, she focused on her sister.

“so, what are you and Kelly doing tomorrow for Christmas day?” she asked her sister. The two had gotten more serious, moving in together only a few months before so this would be their first Christmas in their new place, together. Alex hummed as she filled her glass a second time.

“haven’t decided yet. Probably sleep in, watch a movie. So long as the DEO doesn’t need me, it should be a lazy day” Kara hummed and turned her back to her sister as she got to work.

“I got a turkey, want to help me get it started for Eliza?” Kara pointed to her oven and Alex looked skeptically at her, pointing the carton of eggnog in her hand at her.

“so long as I do most of the work and you just help. We don’t need a repeat of Christmas ‘09” Kara rolled her eyes and snatched the eggnog from her sister’s hands.

“you blow up the turkey _one time_ and no one ever forgets it!” she cried as she followed Alex. her sister pointed to the oven and smirked.

“just turn that to 350 for me. I’ll do the rest” Kara frowned but a smile broke through seconds later. She knew she was bad with cooking and relied a little too heavily on her heat vision. Best to leave this kinda thing to the professionals.

There was another knock on the door and Kara turned to Alex.

“that's probably Kelly. Wanna open it?” Alex looked and nodded, briskly walking to the door. She pulled it open and smiled.

“Lena! you’re here. Kara’s been waiting for you” Kara froze up and looked away from the stove. Lena was pulling Alex into a hug, her bags set down at her feet.

“sorry to keep you all waiting, the lines were so long!” Kara watched as the brunette made her way inside, going to drop her gifts at the tree and then walking towards her. Kara found herself distracted at the sight of the CEO, which wasn’t new especially recently. She had on a long black coat with matching heels, with only one button in. underneath, Kara could just see a smart blouse/skirt combo that always made her swoon.

Making her way up, Kara saw Her hair was down, one side tucked behind her ear. she loved when she had her hair like that. it always made her look so _soft_ , if she could even describe it that way. The woman’s lips were colored a deep red and Kara found that it was quickly becoming her favorite color.

The lips curved into a smile and Kara finally pulled her eyes up to the bright green ones looking at her. she felt like they were the only two there, almost ignoring the fact Alex was also inside her apartment.

“Merry Christmas Darling” Lena said in an almost sultry voice as she came to her, her heels clicking on the hardwood as she went. Kara grinned and put her arms out for a hug. Lena grabbed her, looping her arms over her shoulders and around her neck.

“Merry Christmas Lena” she finally answered back. The other woman pulled back and smiled at her once again. Maybe Kara was just dreaming, but she swore Lena’s eyes drifted down to her lips for a fraction of a second, that is until Alex butted in.

“Lena, want to help with the turkey? You know how my sister is” Lena laughed and Kara just watched dreamily as those red lips curved up once again. Sadly, Lena pulled away, her arms falling from around her neck. She went to check the turkey with Alex, nodding.

“sure! Wouldn’t want anything to burn down right?” Lena threw a cheeky look at Kara and she put a hand on the back of her neck.

“that wouldn’t be a nice Christmas” Kara affirmed, watching as the two set about fixing up the turkey. Lena unbuttoned her coat and began to pull it off, and Kara swooped in.

“here, let me help you” she said as she pulled the back of the coat.

“oh, thank you Kara! You’re so sweet” Kara felt her heart swoon at the words. Gosh, when did she get like this? Every word that comes from Lena’s mouth makes her feel like she’s on cloud nine.

With the coat in her hands, she walked to the hanger and heard another knock on the door. She walked over, but quicky ripped the mistletoe down before opening the door. She didn’t want a repeat of what happened with Alex.

Pulling the door open, she was met with the rest of their party, all looking slightly freezing in her hallway.

“Merry Christmas guys. Come on in, Alex and Lena just started the turkey” everyone looked grateful and the hugs began as they trickled in. Eliza pulled her into a tight hug, J’onn gently patting her back. When her adoptive mother pulled back, she held her face between her warm hands.

“oh, it’s been too long since I’ve seen you sweetheart” Kara laughed and pulled Eliza’s hands from her face and pulled Eliza to her again.

“you saw me yesterday” she chuckled. Eliza scoffed and waved the comment off, patting her arm.

“which is far too long for me to see my Kara” Eliza squeezed her arm and walked to the kitchen, J’onn coming to stand beside her.

“so, Kara, red and white this year huh?” he grinned, and she just nodded, watching everyone laugh and talk amongst themselves in the kitchen.

“yup. Thought I would mix it up you know” J’onn hummed and she could see hints of something on his face. like he knew something he didn’t.

“that why you have so much mistletoe around?” Kara’s face got hot at the question. She bit her lip and the man laughed.

“I may not be able to read your mind, but I know you Kara. It wouldn’t have to do with a certain CEO would it?” Kara squeaked and felt her face get even hotter as Lena turned to look at her. the woman’s eyebrow raised in that way she always does, and Kara just waved, Lena flashing her a smile as she turned away. J’onn just stood there, a witness to the whole thing.

“and now I know that answer” he chuckled. He walked away, heading straight for the bottle of wine now all set up in her kitchen.

She shook her head. Its Christmas eve, a day for spending time with family. Not for standing on the sidelines. So, she took a steadying breath and walked to the rest of the group. Her eyes shot to Lena, who was standing right beside the fridge, but more importantly, right next to her strategically placed mistletoe.

Like a woman on a mission, Kara made a beeline straight for the woman, who was still casually talking with Nia as they opened the containers her and Brainy brought. She stood in front of the fridge, organizing what she would say in her mind. She briefly closed her eyes, gathering herself for their moment.

When she opened her eyes, Brainy was now standing in front of her, his hand on his chin like he was deep in contemplation. She smiled and waved at him and he waved back, his eyes drifting up.

“merry Christmas Brainy. Are you enjoying everything so far?” she asked, looking over him at Lena, still with Nia. he nodded but his eyes were still trained up.

“is it customary to hang plants during Christmas festivities?” she looked at him in confusion, but her eyes widened when she finally understood. Following his line of sight, she saw he was staring right at the mistletoe hanging above them. she shook her head and sighed.

“sometimes. That one is different thought” she admitted. Brainy nodded in understanding and looked to her.

“what makes it different?” he asked innocently, Alex coming to stand beside him. she set an elbow on his shoulder and smirked at Kara. Her eyes narrowed and Kara gulped.

“you have to kiss whoever is under it. its tradition” Kara stared daggers at her sister, who’s smile only grew as the information set in in Brainy’s mind. His mouth made an O, realization setting in. he looked back to Nia, who was watching with a hand over her mouth as she was obviously hiding a smile. Lena looked much the same, doing her best not laugh.

“if its okay with you?” he asked her. Nia moved her hand, revealing a sad attempt at hiding her glee and she gave a thumbs up. Brainy nodded and turned back to her, turning his cheek to Kara.

“as tradition dictates then” he told her as he pointed to his cheek. She smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. There were a few claps, Kara realizing they had a small audience. Kara pulled away, Brainy smiling as he walked back to Nia.

“earth traditions are so funny” he joked to Nia, who was laughing as she grabbed onto his arm. Beside them, she saw Lena shaking her head with a smile. Kara put a hand on her forehead as she looked up at the offending mistletoe. She jumped up, grabbing it from the ceiling and setting it down on the counter.

“party pooper!” she heard her sister yell. She stuck her tongue out at her, her sister barking out a laugh at the gesture.

_Another attempt foiled_ she moped in her mind. She still had the one outside the bathroom and another in her room. How she would make that happen; she has no idea.

The night went on, the turkey eventually coming out of the oven and ready to eat. They crowded around her table, elbow to elbow as they sat down for dinner. Kara sat at the middle of the table, licking her lips as she watched Alex and Eliza set everything out on the table.

A chair scraped across from her and Kara dragged her eyes up to the source of the noise. Her lungs stopped for a moment as she saw who it was. Lena was scooting her chair in, looking over at the food as well. When she settled in her spot, their eyes met and they both smiled. Lena leaned forward in her chair; her features warm as she spoke to her.

“it looks delicious doesn’t its Kara?” she asked. The way Lena said her name was something she would never get over. she might as well be singing it in her ears, it just sounded so pretty coming from her.

“yeah, good thing I didn’t help with it” Kara laughed, Lena’s smile growing. The conversation trickled off as Eliza and J’onn began working to carve it up. Kara only had eyes for Lena this time though. The other woman too kept looking up from her lap at Kara. Lena cleared her throat and all of Kara’s attention was on her.

“you look really nice Kara; I love your sweater. Very you” Kara knew she had to be blushing this time as she looked down at the sweater. It was a simple Christmas sweater she saw at a thrift store a few weeks ago. Santa’s sleigh was in the middle, with Rudolph as always leading the pack.

“th-thanks. It’s really comfy” Kara grinned at the stutter, but Lena was unphased. She simply smiled more at her, reaching out and setting her hand on top of Kara’s. she watched the slender hand on her own, a thumb tracing circles on the back.

“you made a great choice” Lena looked right into her eyes and Kara suddenly felt hot. She nodded numbly and pulled her chair back.

“I’ll just be right back, need the bathroom” Kara shot off as she tried not to jog to the other room. Lena looked at her questionably but just shrugged.

Kara took a deep breath outside of the bathroom, then went in and leaned against the door.

_Get it together Danvers! I know she’s the prettiest woman you have ever seen but a little composure would be great right now!_

She locked the door and stepped away, looking at herself in the mirror.

“you got this. Still got two mistletoe left up.” She nodded at her reflection. She could hear talking back at the table, one voice flying into her ears more than anyone else’s.

_“let me just go check on Kara”_ Lena’s muffled voice told everyone, a scraping chair following her announcement. Kara pulled her attention back to her reflection and panic set in.

_this is it. there's mistletoe here and Lena’s coming. Now’s your chance Kara!_

She got to work, fixing her hair, wetting her face, straightening her sweater, finally brushing her teeth. There was a knock on the door and Kara nodded before turning to the door. With a look up to the mistletoe, she grabbed the doorknob and turned it. the door opened and on the other side was, safe to say, not who she was expecting or hoping.

“you okay Kara?” J’onn asked, leaning against the doorframe. Kara sighed and nodded with her eyes closed.

_Please Rao don’t let him see the mistletoe_

“yeah, just needed some water on my face. I'm good, but I'm really hungry so if I could just- “Kara rambled as she tried to squeeze past him. she almost made it, till J’onn looked up.

“mistletoe here too Kara?” she flinched and looked up. J’onn had an amused look on his face, his arms crossed as he looked at her.

“well, you know what that means. Does space dad get a kiss on the cheek too?” Kara narrowed her eyes, J’onn looking smug as she placed a quick peck on his cheek. He put an arm around her shoulder and the two stood there for a moment.

“you know, saying ‘I like you’ would probably go a long way with Lena” he whispered before letting go and walking back to the table. Kara sighed and shook her head. With her eyes closed she reached up and ripped the mistletoe down.

_So much for the plan_ she mused as she walked back to the table. At the entrance to her bedroom, she saw Nia standing beneath the threshold, eyes cast up. The woman pointed up and Kara remembered the final piece was there.

“is that-“before Nia could finish, Kara ran over and snatched the mistletoe from the ceiling.

“No! No more!” she cried as Nia began to laugh. Kara rushed back to her seat. Lena was watching her carefully as she sat. to her surprise, someone had filled her plate up, even taking the liberty of grabbing her a second one for later. She looked up at Lena, who was smiling at her softly.

“I was worried and was going to check on you but J’onn beat me to it. so, I filled your plate with all your favorites while I waited” Kara looked at the stacked plate, then back to Lena. she beamed happily at her as she grabbed her fork.

“that's why you’re my favorite Lena” she watched as the CEO blushed, and if Kara wasn’t mistaken, her heart sped up too. Kara’s own chest swelled at the knowledge that she could have that kind of effect on her.

The meal came and went, soon drifting into Christmas karaoke and then a movie marathon. There was some arguing as to whether they would watch Elf or Home alone, but it was decided they had time for both, and it was settled.

As it got later and later, more and more of them began to yawn, signaling it was probably time to give gifts and wrap It up.

Everything was handed out, everyone opening theirs simultaneously. The sound of ripping paper and excitement filled her little apartment as people happily examined their gifts. Nia got Alex a new holster for her favorite pistol, Kelly got Brainy a bird almanac for his new bird watching past time, and Eliza got J’onn a new jacket.

Kara had opened her gifts quickly, pausing on each one to give her thanks accordingly. With everything opened, she only had one left. It was a thin, rectangular object in a red and white striped paper. The tag at the top said _from Lena_ in her perfect penmanship. She looked up to where the CEO was sitting, in the armchair beside the Christmas tree.

The red and green lights shined on her, illuminating all her features Kara had come to love. Her eyes shone, the green brighter than usual if that was possible. Lena winked and pointed down at the gift in Kara’s hands.

She looked down at it, wondering what Lena thought of this year. Grabbing the Peeling edge of the gift, she pulled, revealing a frame, with a picture of the night sky. But this image, Kara knew well. It wasn’t just a random picture of the sky, it was an area Kara had spent years staring at, hoping to find the home she had lost so long ago.

“Krypton?” she asked, looking to Lena. the woman smiled, getting up from her spot and sitting beside Kara. She put an arm around her shoulders and leaned her head against hers.

“its not much, but I know you said always look for it. now you don’t have to search, its right there in your room” Kara looked to her with all the love in her eyes she could muster. She took a chance and leaned in, leaving a kiss in the other woman’s hair. If it was possible, Lena snuggled in closer and the two stared at the night sky in her hands.

That was when Kara realized it wasn’t just a picture, aa a shooting star passed by. Kara gasped and looked to her friend.

“is this…a live feed?” Lena nodded and Kara’s jaw dropped.

“how did you do that?”

“I'm a billionaire Kara. I have connections.” She smirked and Kara just laughed at that. of course, Lena wouldn’t do something as simple as a picture of where Krypton once stood. No, she had to have a live feed of space.

“you two are unbelievable” Alex whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. There was no malice in it though, Kara knew there was no malice in it and promptly ignored her.

”did you open what I got you?” She asked. Lena nodded, pulling out the small golden necklace from her shirt. It was a new super pager, with a more personal touch than the clunky watch from before.   
  


“I love it. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to take it off. now I can call for you in style” Kara nudged her friend, Lena giggling as she pulled her close again.   
  


this was the Lena she loved to see. The kind, unguarded, carefree Lena. There are few things more beautiful than her smiling, that Kara was sure of.

”I’m glad you like it” she told her as she took Lena’s hand in her own. They stayed just like that as everyone’s excitement began to taper off. 

After that, people began to trickle out, her sister being the last one to call it a night. Before she knew it, only her and Lena were left, both still sitting in the living room.

She wasn’t sure what to do all of a sudden. They’ve hung out together, just the two of them, hundreds of times. Why did this time feel so different? There was a palpable tension between them and Kara searched for something to break through it. Kara went to the speaker and turned the music up, I’ll be home for Christmas filling her apartment and sucking up all the silence. She began swaying to the music and humming along, enjoying the calmness of the evening.

There was a noise behind her, and she turned. Lean was standing there, her arms behind her back as she looked at her bashfully.

“is something wrong?” Kara questioned. Lena gave no answer, just put her hand out. It was a small box, not much bigger than her palm. Kara took it from her hands and looked to her skeptically.

“another present?”

“this one Is different, something I wanted to share only with you” Kara’s mind raced to figure out what could be inside. The only thing that came to mind was jewelry, but that wouldn’t explain why Lena wouldn’t want to share it with anyone else but her.

With her free hand, she pulled on the lid, the contents coming into view. She wanted to laugh, not at the gift but the irony. Inside the box, was a single, simple piece of mistletoe.

She pulled it out of the little box and held it above her head, her other hand going out to grab Lena’s. The brunette came in close, her arms looping around Kara’s waist.

“great minds think alike I guess” Kara joked out loud, Lena smiling as she rested her forehead on Kara’s.

“I was starting to get a little jealous. Brainy got a kiss before I did!” Lena joked but she seemed deadly serious as she stared at Kara’s lips. Kara was doing much of the same, her eyes glued to the red lipstick coating her goal.

“I think we should fix that” Kara answered back, leaning in. their lips were centimeters apart and the gap only growing smaller. Neither felt like they had much else to say. Only action was left, and that, Kara could do.

As the song on the speaker came to a close, they finally made contact. The brunette’s lips were soft against her own, the thought of having her makeup stuck to her the last thing on her mind. They moved in synch, the world drifting away as the only thing that mattered being her lips dancing with Lena’s. she felt like snow, and Lena the sun. she was melting at her touch and she knew she wouldn’t have it any other way.

After a few seconds, Lena pulled away, her lipstick smudged. They were both breathing heavily as they watched each other. Kara would remember this moment for the rest of her life. She would frame the image in her mind, the scene taking pride of place in her brain.

She came back to earth when Lena caressed her cheek, pecking her lips softly again. Kara looked over to the couch and Lena nodded. She took her hand and led her to the soft surface. She sat down and tugged the woman’s hand. Lena settled carefully on top of her, head resting on her chest as they sat together.

When Kara felt herself drifting off, she ran a hand through Lena’s hair and sighed. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and settled in with Lena on top of her. they could think about the consequences of sleeping on an old couch in the morning.

“merry Christmas” she whispered.

“merry Christmas, Kara” Lena whispered back.

Kara knew this was her favorite holiday for a reason.


End file.
